Not Alone
by Alexis4
Summary: Fleeing an arranged marriage, Yuffie is attacked by monsters. Saved by Vincent and forced to hide from her father. Yuffie's friends let her know that she is not alone. Rated M for Cid's mouth just to be safe. Yuffentine.ENDING REVISED EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Square Enix. I'm just borrowing their characters for a little bit. I'll give them back. Really!

* * *

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" Yuffie chanted, legs pumping as she zig-zagged along the edge of the Ancient Forest. "This is all Godo's fault," she wailed as the crashes behind her closed in.

Four days ago, Godo had called Yuffie into the Pagoda. "Yuffie!" he greeted cheerfully, which should have told her right then and there that something was up and she wasn't going to like it. "I have some wonderful news for you, daughter." This should have been her second clue. Yuffie's idea of wonderful was _very, very_ different from that of her father.

"You found a new type of materia?" Yuffie asked, bouncing excitingly.

Rolling his eyes, Godo shook his head, "No, Yuffie, as wonderful as that would be what I am about to tell you is wonderful news for all of Wutai. I have chosen a husband for you."

Yuffie stopped bouncing. "W-what?"

The Emperor of Wutai beamed. "You shall wed Lord Hiroshiama in two days."

Yuffie stopped bouncing. "W-what?"

The Emperor of Wutai beamed. "You shall wed Lord Hiroshiama in two days."

"Two days! No. No, no, no, NO, dammit!" Yuffie yelled throwing out her arms, "You can't just arrange a marriage for me without discussing it with me!"

Eyes narrowing, Godo snapped, "I am your father and your Emperor. I certainly can do so and I have. The betrothal contract was signed this morning." Descending from the dias, Godo glared down at his daughter, "You know that the Hiroshiama clan has long been loyal to the House of Kisaragi. A marriage between you will only strengthen that bond."

"He's like a freakin' bajillion years old!" Yuffie screeched.

"He's my age!" Godo glowered.

Glaring back at her father, Yuffie snapped, "Exactly. That's what I said. And I am NOT going to marry him. I told you that I'm not ready to get married!"

Grabbing his daughter by the arm, Godo gave her hard shake. "Ready or not you will be married in two days. This is your duty, Yuffie! This is your duty to Wutai! I thought that you finally understood that. Apparently I was wrong. I'm disappointed in you, Yuffie."

Keeping a grimace of pain from showing on her pretty features, Yuffie spat, "You told me my duty was to 'go forth and gather materia for the glory of Wutai'. Well guess what, _Dad_, I did it. I

saved the world while I was at it, old man. Actually, I've helped saved the frickin' world three times. My duty is done! You care more about your damned throne than you do about me!"

Grasping her other arm, Godo shook her so hard that she thought her brain would turn to scrambled eggs, "You WILL marry him! If you will not do your duty willingly, then I will make sure that you do. GUARDS!"

Yuffie watched frozen horror as the guards came running into the room. "D-Dad? What are you doing?"

"Take the princess to her chamber and lock her in," Godo ordered imperiously, "Also, station guards outside her window. No one goes in and she does not come out, understood?"

The ass-kissing captain of the guards had bowed and grasped Yuffie tightly by the shoulders when Godo thrust her in his direction. "At once, my lord."

"Damn you, Godo!" Yuffie screamed, as she was dragged kicking from the room, "I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this, do you hear me! I HATE YOU!!"

When her bedroom door had slammed behind her Yuffie had briefly given into tears. But only for a few moments. Then, she began scheming. During the next few hours, she had carefully gathered her weapons and materia and then waited impatiently until night had fallen. Peeking out her window, she saw that as her father had ordered there were several guards stationed below. "Well," she muttered, "That would be dandy for them if I was going down. But guess what assholes, I'm going _up._"

Hooking her bag over her shoulder, and ignoring the finger-shaped bruises on her arm, Yuffie carefully eased onto the windowsill and then grasped the awning above her, easily pulling her slender frame up. It took nearly two hours for Yuffie to reach the top of the Pagoda and then ease herself back down the other side. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she nimbly rose from her crouch and broke into a run. _I don't have long,_ she thought, _One of those jerks are going to realize I'm gone. I gotta hurry or I'm gonna end up Mrs. Old-Geezer-Who-Farts-And-Scratches-His-Ass-In-Public._

Yuffie had fled first to Cosmo Canyon only to find that Nanaki wasn't there. She'd learned that he'd gone to Edge to visit Cloud and Tifa. So, the ninja had carried on. Cloud and Tifa would let her stay with them and that would give her time to figure out her next move.

_I knew I should have headed north to Gold Saucer._ Instead, Yuffie had opted to head East through Gongaga and the Temple of the Ancients._ Godo knows I hate Gongaga 'cause it's hot and nasty and has all those bugs . . .eugh. He'd expect me to go north to Gold Saucer or probably to Corel 'cause he knows Barret is there. But I'm too clever for the old geezer. I'll head east and reach Edge without being seen. No one can't outsmart the Great Ninja Yuffie! Nyuk. Nyuk. Nyuk._

As she neared the Ancient Forest Yuffie had encountered a Behemoth in a particularly awful mood. The girl attempted to fight the creature but quickly realized she was too worn out from her escape from Wutai. Bleeding from a deep laceration in her right side, and ignoring the blood dripping into her eyes from the large gash above her eye, Yuffie began to run.

Turning sharply to her left, Yuffie used her agility to her advantage. Though strong, a behemoth was not as nimble as she. _Maybe I can out maneuver it._ It would have worked if Yuffie hadn't leapt around a tree and nearly bounced off the leg and _another_ behemoth.

Letting out a roar, the creature batted her with one mighty paw, sharp claws raking across her abdomen. Letting out a scream, Yuffie flew through the air, colliding painful with a nearby tree. The ninja was so dazed that she didn't even feel the ten foot drop to the forest floor. Coughing up blood, Yuffie raised her head to find the other behemoth had caught up and both of the creatures were quickly advancing. Blood lust blazed in their eyes as they scented victory and more importantly, fresh meat.

Defeated, Yuffie dropped her head back to the ground. _I won't have to marry that old geezer, at least. I-I wish I could have seen the gang one last time._ Closing her eyes, she waited for the blow that would take her life.

Instead, a roar of a different kind split the air. _I know that sound_! Hearing something land next to her, Yuffie forced open her eyes and came face to feet with two pointy golden boots. _Vincent!_ _Oh Leviathan, get me out of this and I will never make fun of Vincent's pointy shoes again . . . even if they are totally weird . . .and ugly._

Ceberus barked again and then three more times before all fell silent.

"Yuffie."

Yuffie hadn't realized her eyes had closed again until she heard Vincent call her name in that smooth, low voice of his. "Vinnie," Yuffie smiled softly, blinking away the blood in her eyes so that she could see her friend clearly.

"Yuffie, I'm going to roll you over so I can see how badly you're hurt," Vincent told her, "I'll try to be gentle."

Hearing the warning in Vincent's voice, Yuffie braced herself and nodded. Despite the warning, she still cried out at the pain that simple movement cost her.

Hearing Vincent's sharp intake of breath Yuffie frowned and whispered, "That bad huh?"

"Ssh, Yuffie," Vincent admonished gently, "Save your strength."

"That bad."

Ignoring that last statement, Vincent dug around in his cloak for his Cure materia. It was only a Cure 2 and the gunman highly doubted that it would be enough to heal injures this extensive. It certainly wouldn't heal the cracked or broken ribs he suspected she had. _Hopefully, it will at least stem the internal bleeding. I need to get her stabilized and then get her somewhere safe where she can heal._ Quietly casting Cure 2, Vincent channeled most of his energy into the spell. Some of the color returned to Yuffie's face but the girl was still badly hurt.

"It h-hurts, Vinnie," Yuffie whimpered.

"I know," Vincent murmured, his good hand reaching out on its own to brush bloody bangs from her eyes. "Yuffie," he said after a moment, "I'm going to cast sleep on you. I'm taking you to Gongaga and I'll have travel quickly. If you are asleep it will be less painful for you. I'm going to transform into the Galian Beast so I can travel faster. Don't be afraid."

Meeting her friend's crimson gaze, Yuffie smiled sweetly, "I could never be afraid of you, Vinnie."

"Thank you, Yuffie," Vincent whispered, voice gruffer than usual. He cleared his throat. "We must go."

"D-don't forget my bag and Conformer," Yuffie whispered.

Pulling out a recently acquired sleep materia, Vincent was grateful that he had it. Casting the spell, he sighed in relief as Yuffie's pained features relaxed in sleep. Glancing around quickly, Vincent spotted Yuffie's bag and weapon lying several yards away. Quickly gathering their belongings, Vincent placed Cerberus in its holster at his hip and then carefully gathered Yuffie into his arms. Despite his attempts at gentleness, Yuffie still whimpered in her sleep.

Frowning, Vincent got a closer look at the bruises on her arm. _Those weren't caused by a behemoth,_ he realized, _Those are finger marks. Never mind. I don't have time for this now. I'll ask her about it when she is safe._

"Hang on, Yuffie," he murmured before reaching down deep for the Beast. _Rise, beast. I need all of your speed._

_**You are desperate human to ask for my help. This will benefit me little,**_the creature growled, _**But, I will do this. I will take my reward later.**_

Black light surrounded Vincent and moments later, the fearsome Galian Beast stood in his place. Adjusting his grip on the injured ninja, he loped off in the direction of Gongaga, each long stride covering yards at a time.

* * *

When Yuffie next awoke, she was still in a great deal of pain but this time she lay upon a soft mattress instead of the hard ground. Vaguely, through the fog of pain, she heard two voices. One that was unfamiliar, and another that was very familiar and filled her with a sense of calm despite the pain. Fighting her way to full consciousness, Yuffie opened her eyes just as she heard a door shut softly.

"Yuffie?"

Turning her head, she saw Vincent quickly approaching the bed upon which she lay. "W-where are we?" Yuffie whispered, licking dry lips.

Grabbing a glass of water off a nearby table, Vincent slid his good arm under Yuffie's shoulder and lifted her so that she rested comfortably against his chest. Holding the glass to Yuffie's lips, he explained softly as she drank.

"We're at the Inn in Gongaga," Vincent said, "The doctor just left. He repaired your internal injuries. You had a punctured lung amongst other things. However, materia can only do so much, as you know. You'll heal but you'll be sore and weak for awhile." The gunman lifted the glass away from Yuffie. "Wait a moment. You wouldn't want to make yourself sick."

Nodded, and blushing slightly at being held so in Vincent's arms she asked, "How did you find me?"

"It was an accident," Vincent admitted, "I was wandering and was in the right place at the right time."

Lifting her arms weakly, Yuffie gave Vincent a light hug. "Thanks, Vincent. You saved my life."

Averting his eyes, Vincent lifted the glass again. "Drink some more. You lost a lot of blood."

Smirking at Vincent's discomforted, Yuffie obeyed because, well, she was damned thirsty. Laying Yuffie back down once she was done, Vincent stood. "The doctor left something for the pain. It will help you to rest. You should take it and get some more sleep."

"No," Yuffie shook her head, "Wait a minute, Vince. There's something I need to tell you. My father . . ."

"Is looking for you," Vincent finished gently when Yuffie trailed off. "I know." When Yuffie gave him a startled look, Vincent elaborated. "Godo sent men to Corel, Edge, and Rocket Town. Cloud told me when I contacted him to tell him that you were injured. Godo demanded that he be informed immediately if any of us heard from you."

"You didn't, did you?!" Yuffie exclaimed, struggling to sit back up, "I can't go back, Vincent. I_ won't._"

Placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulder and gently pushing her back down, the gunman gave her a chastising and mildly hurt look. "Of course not. We're your friends, Yuffie. You should know better."

Sagging back onto the bed with relief, Yuffie sighed. "I do. It's just that I really, really, don't want to marry that guy. What am I gonna do?"

"You are going to rest," Vincent said firmly. "Cid is on his way in the _**Shera**_. He'll take us to Edge. You should be safe at 7th Heaven at least for a while since Godo has already searched there." Vincent hesitated then sat back down next to the ninja. "Yuffie, when I found you, there were bruises on your arms that were not caused by the behemoths. Did Godo . . . hurt you?"

Looking away, Yuffie shrugged. "Not really. He just kinda shook me a bit. It's nothing."

The ninja looked so exhausted and her pretty features so pale that Vincent let the subject drop for the moment. Godo could be dealt with later. Grabbing a medicine bottle from the table Vincent tapped out two pills then refilled the glass from a pitcher. "Take these pills and try to rest, Yuffie. It will be several hours before Cid gets here. We will wait until nightfall to lessen our chances of being seen."

When Yuffie shook her head in denial, Vincent let out a sigh.

"Yuffie, the trip from here to the _**Shera**_ will be painful for you. You'll need your strength. Besides that, you need to rest so that you can heal. Why won't you take them?"

"Godo –,"

"Is not getting near you," Vincent cut in sharply, steely resolve apparent in his deep voice, "I will protect you. You trust me, don't you?"

Looking up into worried crimson eyes, Yuffie saw a hint of vulnerability hidden behind the resolve and concern. She'd hurt him if she continued to protest. He'd think she didn't trust him. She did trust him, more than anything. So, swallowing her fear, she nodded. "Of course I trust you, Vinnie. I'll take the pills and try to rest. I promise."

Holding out the pills and helping Yuffie to sit up a bit, Vincent watched carefully to make sure the ninja swallowed the pills. Seeing his suspicious look, Yuffie stuck her tongue out. "See, Vince, I took them. I told you I would!"

"Of course," Vincent drawled, thinking of many times that Yuffie had promised to do something . . . or not do something and then went and did it anyway. "Get some sleep, Yuffie."

"You – you won't go anywhere, will you?" Yuffie asked, hating how small her voice sounded."

Vincent's face softened. _She really is frightened._ "I promise, Yuffie," he said firmly, "I'll be right here." Heart doing a little flop at the sweet smile the ninja gave him, Vincent waited until her breathing evened out before he returned to the chair by the bed.

* * *

Don't forget to Read and Review!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Vincent heard the quiet knock at the door. Rising swiftly, Vincent glanced at Yuffie to see that she still slept, before pulling Cerberus and moving quietly to the door. Glancing through the peephole, Vincent let out a sigh of relief when Cid's face came into view. Opening the door, Vincent stepped aside so that Cid could enter. He was surprised when Nanaki and Cloud entered behind him.

"Just in case there was trouble," Cloud said in response to Vincent's unspoken question.

"It may draw attention," Vincent said shutting the door.

"Yes," Nanaki agreed, "That is a risk. But, our chances of protecting Yuffie are better this way."

"The _**Shera**_ is just outside of town," Cid said, "If we're quiet we should be able to make it out without those assholes seeing us." The pilot glanced at the bed, "How's the brat doing?"

"See for yourself," Vincent replied gesturing for them to approach the bed.

Striding up to the bed, Cid cursed. "Holy shit, she's a mess."

It was Cloud who noticed the bruises on the ninja's arms. "Those bruises aren't from a behemoth." It was an accusation.

"No," Vincent replied calmly, "Godo became physical when Yuffie refused to marry the man he had chosen. Yuffie assured me that all he did was shake her but . . ."

"Well the fucker's not going to get another chance," Cid growled, "Has she been seen by a doctor?"

"Yes," Vincent nodded, "He fixed the worst of the damage, but it will take time for her to heal. Ideally, she should remain where she is for at least a few days but that is not possible."

Looking down at the thick bandages wrapped around Yuffie's middle and the various cuts and scrapes that covered her skin the trio decided that they didn't want to see what the "worst" was.

"We should go," Nanaki said breaking the silence.

Nodding, Vincent came forward and started to scoop the sleeping ninja into his arms but stopped when Yuffie let out a low moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Vincent?" she whispered groggily.

"Cid is here with the _**Shera**_," Vincent said softly, "We must get you to the ship."

"Cid?"

"Right here, brat," Cid said gruffly, moving into Yuffie's line of sight. "Can't take my eyes off you for a minute."

Yuffie smiled softly, hearing the affection behind Cid's gruff words.

"We're here too, Yuffie," Cloud chimed in. The normally boisterous ninja looked so small and alone lying pale amongst the sheets. The ex-SOLDIER knew too well what it felt to be alone. _She's not alone._

"Cloud! Red!" Yuffie cried weakly, "You came all this way?"

"We're your friends," Red replied gently, "It was the least we could do. Now, Yuffie, we must get you to the ship."

"Okay," Yuffie nodded.

They all watched in shock as Vincent quickly unclasped the buckles on his cloak. "It may be cold outside and it will help hide your identity," Vincent said looking away as he lifted Yuffie into his arms, wrapping her tightly in the soft material of his cloak.

It was an uncomfortable moment before the others were able to tear their gazes from Vincent. It was a rare occasion when Vincent removed his cape and allowed others to see he face.

"Well, shit," Cid shaking his head, "What are ya'll waiting for? Let's move."

They paused at the desk to pay the innkeeper. Cloud set a small bag of gil on the counter. "If anyone asks," he said, "You never saw us. Understand?"

Looking around, aware of who his guests were, the man swallowed nervously and nodded, his brown hair falling into his face with the force of his nod. "Yessir."

"In fact," the blonde continued, "Let's just take an extra precaution." Ignoring the innkeeper's indignant splutters, Cloud ripped the page with Vincent's entry out of the log and tore it into tiny pieces. "Have a nice night," Cloud said with a nod before turning and leading the others out of the Inn.

"The _**Shera**_ is about a mile that way," Cid said gesturing with his thumb.

"Red," Cloud said glancing at the feline. "Why don't you scout ahead and make sure we don't run into any surprises."

Nodding his understanding, Nanaki broke into a run, quickly disappearing into the shadows except for the bright flame on his tail.

The group move quickly but quietly after the cat but could not move as quickly as they would have liked because of Yuffie's condition.

The White Rose said nothing but Vincent could feel her tremble in his arms and the tight grip she had on his shirt. He could also hear the occasional whimper.

"Yuffie?" he whispered, "Do you need us to stop for a moment?"

"No," she rasped, "It's okay. I'm alright."

"It's not much farther," Cid whispered, taking a moment to come and encourage her.

"Let's go then," Yuffie replied taking a steadying breath.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, "We'll stop for a few minutes if you want." _It'll be dangerous though. Still, she's so pale I don't know how more she can take._

"No," Yuffie said in a stronger voice, "I can do it."

Vincent was so proud of Yuffie at that moment. _She is in so much pain and yet she persists. Godo is a fool if he is not proud of such a daughter. Yuffie is a credit to her country whether Godo realizes it or not._

"You can rest soon, Yuffie," Vincent whispered so that only should hear, "Just be strong a little longer."

Nodding, Yuffie laid her head back on Vincent's shoulder. When the group started again, she tensed in his arms but made not a sound.

Several minutes later, the flame of Nanaki's tale became visible again. Just behind him waited the _**Shera**_**. **As per Cid's orders, the ramp was down, the ship was ready for takeoff. His crew had done well.

"We're here, Yuffie," Vincent said. The girl shuddered in relief but remained silent, her jaw clenched tightly against the pain.

"Hurry the hell up and let's get outta here," Cid said, breaking into a run and leading the way up the ramp.

The pilot, Cloud, and Red XIII headed straight for the bridge but Vincent made his way quickly towards the room the ninja used when aboard the _**Shera.**_ Gently laying the exhausted girl on the bed, Vincent unwrapped his cloaked and checked the bandages to make sure her wounds hadn't reopened. There was no blood indicating such an event but Yuffie's eyes were glazed and her breaths came in painful gasps.

Striding quickly to the bathroom, Vincent emerged minutes later with a basin full of water and a paper cup also filled with water. Gathering the shuddering girl into his arms, Vincent placed two of Yuffie's pain pills on her tongue and then tipped the cup so that water trickled into her mouth. Yuffie swallowed mostly out of reflex. Laying her back on the bed, Vincent reached into the basin that he had placed on a table by the bed and rung out a cloth, which he then used to bath the sweat from her forehead.

"You did well," he praised quietly.

Yuffie blinked a few times before she managed to focus on Vincent's face. _He looks worried._

"Vinnie?"

"Rest," Vincent hushed her gently, "You're safe aboard the ship, and we'll soon be in Edge.

Tears of pain began to fall from Yuffie's eyes and the girl gripped Vincent's claw tightly. "It hurts so bad," she rasped.

"The pills should kick in soon," Vincent said soothingly, letting the cloth lie on her forehead a moment, he used his good hand to wipe the tears from Yuffie's face with his thumb. "Sleep, Yuffie. You're safe."

Closing her eyes, Yuffie allowed Vincent's voice to lull her towards sleep. Fifteen minutes later, the medication took effect and Yuffie drifted from a light doze into a healing sleep.

Dragging a chair up to the bed, Vincent continued to keep his vigil occasionally bathing Yuffie's face to keep her cool. Her face had taken on a light flush and the gunman hoped that the ninja would not pay too high a price for their necessary nighttime trek to the ship.

The intercom crackled to life and Vincent cast a scathing glare at the speaker as Cid's voice filled the room. The pilot's voice was several notches below his normal bellow but Cid was never someone described as quiet.

"Vince," Cid said, "You'd better get up here. Reeve's on the line. He's got something I think ya should hear."

Glancing down at the sleeping ninja, Vincent decided that since Yuffie had not awoken he wouldn't have to tear out Cid's vocal cords which was fortunate considering he liked Cid.

Rising, Vincent quietly left the room casting one last glance at the sleeping girl as the door closed behind him. Striding quickly through the halls towards the bridge, Vincent didn't even pause as he stepped into the room.

"What is it?"

"Come see for yerself," Cid said gesturing towards a screen.

"Vincent!" Reeve's friendly voice greeted. Moving closer the gunman saw the WRO Commissioner's image displayed on the screen.

"Reeve," Vincent nodded, "It's been a while."

"I wish it were under better circumstance," Reeve sighed, "Godo was here."

"Asshole walked right in," Cid elaborated, "The man's got balls."

"He's definitely not worrying about diplomacy," Cloud added.

"Indeed," Reeve agreed, "He demanded that I turn Yuffie over to him immediately. Since Yuffie was in fact not here I allowed him to search the compound." Reeve chuckled darkly. "He had the nerve to ask for the WRO's help in locating Yuffie. Said that he was concerned and that Yuffie had 'matters of the utmost importance to attend to in Wutai.'"

"And you said?" Vincent prodded.

"I told Godo that I found it odd that Yuffie had left so abruptly since she nearly begged for time off to visit her homeland. I also told him that of course I would keep an eye out Yuffie because she is one of my operatives _and_ my friend. If I found Yuffie I would contact him _if_ that is what _Yuffie_ desired."

Cloud let out a low whistle. "I'll be he wasn't happy."

"To say the least," Reeve agreed ruefully, "I had to have his contingent escorted from the base."

"This will strain relations between Wutai and the WRO," Red pointed out.

"It may," Reeve allowed, "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Thanks for giving us the heads up," Cloud said, "We'll keep you posted."

"Understood," Reeve hesitated then asked, "How is she?"

"The brat's pretty beat up but she'll be okay," Cid replied, "You know Yuffie. Can't keep her down for long."

"She sleeping right now," Vincent added to everyone's surprise, "I'll tell her you asked about her."

"Thank you," Reeve said bowing his head, "Talk to you soon. Tuesti out."

After Reeve's image had winked out the four friends stood in silence for a long moment.

"Godo is pretty determined," Cloud sighed.

"Wutai might not be what it once was," Cid said lighting a cigarette, "But it's still got damn good fighters. They're no one to piss with."

"Yuffie will eventually have to face her father," Nanaki sighed, "She_ is_ the only heir to the Wutai throne."

"Perhaps," Vincent said turning for the door, "But Yuffie will do so when _she_ is ready. And she will not face him alone. I will be with Yuffie if I am needed."

The door hissed shut behind him leaving the others to stare after him in silence.

* * *

**SerenitySolider97: **_Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know._

**Evilblanket:**_ Tada! I got the update up pretty quick this time. Hope you liked it!_

**Lynn.reist: **_I like the pairing and I wanted to do something different with it. I hope it works. Let me know what ya think. Thanks for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Stopping outside the door of Yuffie's room, the Cloud hesitated. Vincent was acting very protectively towards the injured girl and Cloud wasn't sure that the ex-Turk would be pleased with his presence. _I'm being ridiculous. Still . . . I've never seen Vincent like this. _Shaking himself, the swordsman hit the button to open the door and stepped through.

Vincent cocked his head at the sound of the door hissing open but otherwise gave no acknowledgement of Cloud's approach. Stopping beside the chair in which Vincent sat, Cloud simply watched Yuffie sleep for several minutes.

"When is the last time you slept?" Cloud asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

Cloud, however, wasn't going to let the subject drop so easily. "Well, I'm sure you didn't sleep yesterday so it's been at least two days. Even you need to sleep, Vincent."

"I can sleep later."

Silence hung in the air for several long minutes as Cloud tried to think of a way to get Vincent to rest.

"I didn't realize you and Yuffie were this close," Cloud said finally.

Vincent shrugged and Cloud began to sympathize with Tifa for having to deal with **him**_._ _Next time I shrug at Tifa I hope she hits me. Or may not . . . she hits __**hard**_.

"She'll be okay," Cloud tried again.

"It shouldn't have happened," Vincent's usually calm, quiet voice was laced with fierce anger.

Blonde eyebrows shot up above blue eyes. "Are you blaming yourself?" Cloud's voice was incredulous. "'Cause if you are, Yuffie is going to kick your ass. You know what she told you . . ."

"No more 'moping, brooding, or sulking' or she will stick Conformer up my ass sideways." Vincent let out a snort that was his version of a chuckle. "Yes, I remember."

Grinning, Cloud said, "Just making sure."

"I don't blame myself," Vincent informed him, "I blame Godo." Vincent's voice had his contempt for the Emperor of Wutai quite clear. Pausing a moment Vincent continued softly, hesitantly. "Do you know why I care so much about Yuffie?"

Shrugging, Cloud said, "I know we've become a family . . . an odd family . . . but you and Yuffie are complete opposites. None of us ever did understand why you are so tolerant of her. Even 

back when we were fighting Sephiroth, we always paired you two together because you could tolerate her the longest. Why was that?"

"Because she tries to make me laugh," Vincent said.

Looking back, Cloud could see what Vincent meant. Yuffie generally behaved like a clown but seemed to put in an extra effort when around Vincent.

"So you thought it was funny when she painted your claw hot pink while you were sleeping after being up for a week straight during that mission you went on for Reeve?" _We did._

"No," Vincent said dryly, "I was very much un-amused but I knew why she did it."

The gunman's thoughts drifted to all the pranks Yuffie had pulled on him over the years; whoopee cushions on his chair, a failed attempt in the middle of the night with shaving cream and a feather, the time she embroidered yellow flowers on his headband, and other things that had crossed Yuffie's mind at random moments. Of course, her pranks were not confined to him alone. One particular incident came to the surface of his mind.

_Flashback_

After arguing with Cid about how he was such a "stinky chain smoker", Yuffie had decided to switch candy cigarettes from the corner store with the real ones in Cid's pack. Vincent had smiled behind his cloak as the pilot had thrown colorful and highly creative curses at the girl.

"Give me my fuckin' cigarettes or I'm going to give you to Sephiroth as a frickin' gift. You don't mess with a man's smokes, you fuckin' Klepto!"

Yuffie had only laughed from her place beside Vincent.

"Smoking is bad for you, old man," Yuffie had giggled before throwing a red-faced Cid a pack of cigarettes.

As Cid's yelling faded to grumbles, Vincent had quietly left the bridge. Nearly silent footfalls had been his only warning.

"Vinnie!" The hyperactive ninja had leapt into the air wrapping her arms tightly around the gunman's neck. Not expecting an attack, Vincent staggered a few steps before easily righting himself, which caused the ninja to giggle.

Rolling his eyes and ducking his head to hide his grin, Vincent answered Yuffie in his usual monotone "May I help you, Yuffie?" Vincent grasped Yuffie's wrists to keep her from choking him.

"I saw you, Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie chirped, "You were smiling. I know you were."

"You think so?" Vincent's voice reflected amused fondness.

"I know so. Don't you listen?" Yuffie laughed as Vincent disengaged her arms and lowered her carefully to the metal floor.

Turning to face his friend Vincent found the ninja's finger wagging inches from his nose. "I know you smiled. You think you can hide everything but I saw it. You have a nice smile, you know that, Vinnie?"

Reaching up, Yuffie pulled Vincent's cape down to reveal the small smile Vincent couldn't suppress. "See!" the ninja yelled triumphantly, "And one day I WILL get you to laugh."

Smile fading, Vincent tried to remember the last time he'd laughed, really laughed. It had been before the coffin, before Hojo's experiments had turned him into the monster he was.

Seeing the sadness dim Vincent's smile Yuffie stood on her toes and threaded her fingers through Vincent's hair, pulling him down to whisper in his ear, "I'll bet you have a beautiful laugh, Vincent. There's a lot of beautiful things about you even if you can't see them. So don't worry, I'll make you laugh. It's only a matter of time."

As Yuffie slid down she pressed a gentle kiss to Vincent' cheek. Stepping back, a light blush highlighting her cheeks, the ninja gave Vincent a cheery wave before bouncing off, leaving a very shocked yet touched gunman standing frozen in the hall.

_End flashback_

Tenderly brushing Yuffie's bangs from her eyes, Vincent waited patiently for Cloud to speak.

"Yuffie cares about you a lot too," Cloud said finally seeing a possible way to get Vincent to sleep for a few hours.

"I know," Vincent acknowledged.

"She was really upset when you disappeared after the whole Deepground thing," Cloud murmured, "Yuffie was absolutely furious when we wouldn't let her come with us to look for you . . . but we weren't sure what we'd find. Tifa was really worried about her. Yuffie put on a good act but Tifa could tell how worried she was, Vincent. Yuffie wasn't eating as much as she normally does and Tifa could hear her pacing in her room at night. It was Yuffie who told us to look for you at the cave."

Vincent remembered that day clearly. He'd been so surprised to find Shelke waiting for him outside. And though he was happy to see Shelke, a part of him was disappointed not to find Yuffie waiting for him.

_flashback_

"The others are waiting, Vincent Valentine," Shelke had told him.

To be more precise, Yuffie had been waiting with the others _directly_ at the bottom of the mountain. It had been the ninja who had sent Shelke up thinking that was who Vincent would want to see the most.

When Vincent and Shelke had reached the foot of the mountain where Lucrecia's cave was located, Yuffie had given him a bright smile . . . right before she burst into tears. She had nearly tackled him in a hug and had sobbed into his shirt, her small body trembling with relief and exertion. Desperately, the gunman had looked to the others for help but Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Barret had only watched with smiles on their faces. Red had remained behind in Edge to watch Marlene and Denzel as well as help Reeve.

Slowly, Vincent had wrapped his arms around Yuffie and allowed his good hand to smooth her hair. "Sshh, Yuffie," he murmured, rocking the girl back and forth, "It's okay."

"I thought you were dead, Vinnie!" Yuffie had bawled clutching at him even tighter, "How could you disappear without telling us you were okay?"

Glancing up again, Vincent saw the marks that weeks of worry had left upon his friends. Though they were smiling and seemed both relieved and happy to see him, all of them were clearly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Vincent murmured, including the others in his apology, "I didn't think . . . I didn't mean to worry you." In truth, after he had collided with Omega Vincent had been hurled to the planet below. It had been several days before he could move much and he had crawled into a nearby cave to lick his wounds. When he was well enough he had journeyed to Lucrecia's cave.

"Were you hurt?" Yuffie demanded, looking up with tear-flooded eyes.

". . ."

"You were hurt!" Yuffie wailed, "Why didn't you call us? We'd have come and got you. Damn it, Vincent! Don't you realize how worried we were!"

"I didn't . . ."

"Vinnie, if you even say that you didn't think we would care about what happened to you I'm going to feed you to the Midgar Golem," Yuffie went so far as to punch Vincent in the chest.

Wiping the tears from Yuffie's face with his thumbs Vincent whispered, "Forgive me, Yuffie, for being so thoughtless. Please . . . don't cry anymore."

Yuffie's features softened and a smile lit her face through her tears. "It's okay, Vince," she said hugging him again, "I'm just glad you're okay."

It had taken a few minutes to realize that Yuffie had gone unnaturally still and quiet. Looking down, Vincent saw that Yuffie had fallen asleep in his embrace.

"The **Shera's** not far," Cid had said, "She can sleep when we get there. Wake her up so we can go."

"No," Vincent shook his head, "That is not necessary." So saying, Vincent had lifted the ninja into his arms and carried her back to ship. Yuffie kept a grip on his shirt the entire way.

After depositing Yuffie in her bed and leaving Tifa to fuss over her, Vincent had gone to the bridge.

Cid had pounded him on the back so hard he'd nearly gone flying. "Dammit, Vince," the pilot shouted, "You scared the hell out of us, you crazy sonuvabitch."

". . ."

"It's good to have you back," Cloud added, "You should call Reeve. He wanted us to let him know the second we found you."

". . ."

"C'mon," Cid gestured for Vincent to follow, "You can use the ship's communicator. That way Reeve'll be able to see you're in one piece. Man's been batty since ya disappeared."

Vincent waited patiently for Cid to establish a connection. It was only moments before Reeve's image winked into view.

"Vincent! You're alive, thank the planet. Are you alright? We've been worried sick. Why didn't you call?"

"I'm fine, Reeve," Vincent assured him as soon as he could get a word in, "I apologize if I worried you. I didn't think I'd cause such a stir."

Reeve stared at him wide-eyed, "C-cause a stir . . .?" The WRO commissioner's eyes narrowed, "Damn you, Vincent! We're your friends and you better get used to it."

"Aw, let it go, Reeve," Cid drawled, "He's already gotten it once from Yuffie. She bawled all over him."

Vincent shifted uncomfortably and Reeve chuckled. "Really? I guess that's an appropriate punishment. I trust that you'll be coming to Edge, Vincent?" Reeve's tone suggested that it was more of an order than a request.

". . . I suppose so."

"That's great to hear, Vince, 'cause that's where I was headed," Cid lit a cigarette, "So ya were goin' there anyway unless ya wanted to jump."

Laughing Reeve said, "Then I'll leave you to it. See you soon." Reeve's image winked out.

Unnerved by all the attention he was receiving, Vincent turned towards the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

_End flashback_

Coming back to the present, Vincent shook his head. "All of you worry too much."

"Look who's talking," Cloud retorted, "Don't you think Yuffie would be worried that you're not taking care of yourself?"

Crimson eyes narrowed as Vincent glared up at Cloud. "That's low, Strife."

Shrugging, Cloud replied, "It's the truth. What do you think Yuffie will say when she wakes up and finds out you haven't slept at all?"

"If I promise to sleep when we reach Edge will you go away?" Vincent asked.

Smirking, Cloud shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Actually, that's part of the reason I came to see you. We've decided to land the ship in the Mideel area and wait until nightfall to take Yuffie into Edge. So, now's the perfect time for you to rest."

" . . ." Glare.

"I'll stay with her," Cloud prodded, "If she wakes up I'll come get you right away."

Glare. " . . ." Sigh. "Fine."

* * *

_Author's notes: Well, there ya go, another chapter. Hope you guys like this one because it might be awhile before I update this one again. I have to update both of my other stories before I come back to this one. Or at least that's what I've told myself. Oh well, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_

**DarklingLinny: **_Well, there's your update! LOL. Hope you liked it. This chapter kinda gave me a hard time. Let me know what you think._

**Lyn.reist: **_Yeah, Reeve can be the diplomat and the double agent but he's loyal to his friends. All in all Reeve's just a good guy. How he ended up in Shinra is beyond me. LOL. Yeah, I like Vincent like this but make sure you tell me if he starts to get too OOC. Thanks for the review!_

**Titanscave-95: **_ Don't worry the Yuffie/Vincent is coming. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

**GettingHotWithJC: **_ Thanks! I'll let you guys know where it goes as soon as _I _figure it out. LOL._


	4. Chapter 4

Under protest and glaring fiercely at the unperturbed Cloud, Vincent glanced at Yuffie one last time to assure himself that the heir to the Wutai throne was sleeping peacefully, then strode sullenly from the room.

Smirking, Cloud whispered to the sleeping girl, "You've got him hooked, Yuffs, and you don't even know it."

Deciding not to head straight to his room Vincent instead made his way to the Shera's Mess Hall in search of a quick breakfast. The large doors hissed open to reveal Cid and Nanaki.

"Vince," Cid bellowed in greeting, "I thought Chocobo-head was gonna get ya to get some rest.

Glaring at Cid for being part of the conspiracy, Vincent replied calmly, "I will sleep after breakfast."

Filling a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon, the gunman grabbed a glass of juice then joined his friends at their table. Well, Red didn't really sit at the table. Cid had constructed a special place for the creature so he could more easily join his friends in the meals. Nanaki sat at a lowered place in the table , the small counter allowing him to reach his food yet not be eating off the floor like a pet.

After liberally covering the eggs in ketchup, Vincent glanced up at Cid. "Cloud explained that we will enter Edge after dark. However, isn't Mideel a bit far?"

"Probably bein' over-cautious," Cid acknowledged, "But I wanted to be sure we wouldn't have to deal with a surprise visit from that asshole Godo. Fucker'd probably try and get Yuffie hitched while she was too hurt to put up a fight. Figured that he wouldn't look for the brat this far south especially if the bastard figures she's heading for Edge."

Nodding his acceptance of Cid's logic, Vincent turned his attention back to his meal.

"Hey," Cid said a few bite's later, "How's the brat doin'? I know the trip to the ship was hard on her."

"Resting," Vincent replied, "I gave her the pain medication the doctor prescribed so Yuffie should sleep for several more hours. She will need her strength to endure the trip to the bar."

"Maybe ya should give 'er another dose right before we head in," Cid suggested.

"It would make the trip more bearable for her," Red pointed out, "With any luck she may sleep through it."

"That's probably the best thing to do," Vincent agreed standing, "I'll be in my room if needed."

"Get some rest, Vince," Cid said around a mouthful of bacon, "We've got things covered."

Vincent left the Mess Hall and walked slowly down the hall to his room. Unclasping his cloak with one hand, Vincent tossed it over a chair and sat on the bed, admitting, even if only to himself that he was tired. Removing his boots, Vincent stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes. Several deep breaths later, he was asleep.

_Vincent rushed through the woods, making his way towards the source of roars and falling trees. He arrived in time to see Yuffie slam into a tree. Using superhuman speed, Vincent leapt into action . . . or at least he tried to. As Vincent tried to move to Yuffie's defense the ex-Turk found himself unable to move his legs._

_With wide, horrified eyes, Vincent could only watch as the two behemoths closed in on the injured girl_

_"Yuffie!" Vincent screamed, fighting to make his rebellious muscles obey him. Not even his strong will could alter his situation._

_The scream that tore itself from Yuffie's throat froze the blood in Vincent's veins. He struggled desperately, to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he could not close his eyes nor could he look away. Most painful of all was when Yuffie finally stopped screaming._

"Yuffie!" Vincent bolted upright, as the scream issued from already sore vocal chords. Panting in fear and exertion, Vincent glanced about wildly. Falling back limply when he realized it had only been a dream, the ebony-haired man fought to steady his breathing.

"Just a dream," he murmured, as his heartbeat reverted to its normal rate.

Knowing it was irrational but needing to see for himself, Vincent leapt from the bed, snatching up his cloak and tossing it about his shoulders on his way out the door. Even as he strode down the hall to Yuffie's room, Vincent scolded himself for being ridiculous.

"It was on a dream," he muttered as his feet carried him urgently down the hall, "I'm acting like a frightened child." Still, Vincent could not shake his sense of unease.

Mere yards from Yuffie's door, Vincent's keen hearing easily detected the frightened cries issuing from the other side. Running the rest of the way, Vincent found Cloud attempting to restrain a thrashing Yuffie without causing further injury. It was only as Vincent reached her bedside that he realized the ninja was caught in a nightmare of her own.

"Vincent!" Cloud snapped, "Help me before she hurts herself."

"Yuffie!" Vincent barked, hoping to reach her through her dream, "Yuffie, wake up! You are safe."

It seemed to do the trick. Though obviously still trapped within the dream Yuffie ceased to thrash so violently and calmed to whimpers.

Nudging Cloud out of the way, Vincent sat on the edge of the bed and took Yuffie's small, calloused hand in his.

"Yuffie," he called gently, "Wake up."

The ninja's eyes snapped open and she sat up hissing in pain as her injuries vehemently protested the sudden movement.

Vincent slid his gauntlet-covered arm around her shoulders but was still surprised when Yuffie leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Vinnie," she murmured, "It was _so_ real."

"The behemoths?" Vincent asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Yuffie nodded, hiding her face in Vincent's shirt. The gunman released her hand and gently stroked her silky hair.

Cloud, forced into the role of observer watched his friends closely. The swordsman really, really wanted to say "Awww," and then snap a picture. Instead, he merely smiled and backed quietly from the room. _I can't wait to tell Tifa._

Only vaguely aware of Cloud's departure, Vincent held Yuffie gently, his mind reeling with the knowledge that he and the ninja had been dreaming about the same thing at the same time.

"Yuffie," Vincent whispered, "Tell me about your dream."

Shuddering in Vincent's arms, Yuffie whispered, "The behemoth was chasing me and I was running away. Then another appeared out of nowhere, just like what really happened, and hit me into the tree. I-I couldn't get up." She lifted her head and stared into the gunman's crimson eyes, "I . . . could hear you," she murmured, "You were screaming my name. Then they attacked and . . ." She trailed off unwilling to finish the thought.

"I had the . . . exact same dream," Vincent admitted hoarsely, "I was there . . . could see you were in danger . . . but I couldn't move." Vincent's arm tightened around the woman on his lap. "I couldn't save you."

Yuffie was touched by the emotion in Vincent's eyes at the thought of what could have happened.

"But you did save me," Yuffie said firmly, needing to rid the ex-Turk's eyes of such despair. Sitting up a bit, Yuffie pressed a kiss to Vincent's cheek. "Thank you, Vinnie."

Closing his eyes as Yuffie's soft lips ghosted over his cheek, Vincent felt the despair seep away from his body. When she wrapped both arms around him, he returned the embrace, burying his face in the hair near her ear. "You're welcome, Yuffie."

They sat there together for a long time taking comfort in the other's nearness. It was a knock at the door that finally, reluctantly, parted them.

"Come," Vincent called, easing out of Yuffie's arms and standing. Gently, he helped Yuffie recline back on the pillows, which he propped behind her so that she could sit up.

Cid entered, carrying a tray laden with food. "'Bout time ya woke up, kid! Figured ya might be hungry. I didn't know what ya were up to so I brought a little bit of everything."

A genuine grin lit Yuffie's pretty Wutain features. Sure, they fought, and cursed each other, but Yuffie knew that Cid loved her like a daughter. "Thanks, old man."

Cid returned the grin. "Ya always were a pain in the ass, brat."

"I _am_ a princess after all," Yuffie's chipper voice held a bitter edge.

"Princess or not," Cid said solemnly, "You'll always be our brat."

When Yuffie's eyes filled with tears, the pilot quickly plunked the tray into her lap. "Now, eat up. Yer too damned skinny."

Vincent allowed Cid to brusquely bully Yuffie into eating, an amused and affectionate smile hidden behind his cloak. Every time he thought he had Cid figured out the man surprised him. The pilot's fussing would help ease the sting of Godo's treatment of his daughter.

Leaning against the wall, Vincent continued to watch as Cid directed Yuffie's meal, succeeding in getting her to eat the majority of it, all the while keeping up a steady stream of chatter, orders, gentle chastisements and praise.

The pilot glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Why don't ya go get something to eat? The brat and I can do some catching up."

Vincent hesitated, glancing at the ninja as if for permission.

Yuffie met his gaze and said firmly, "I'll be okay, Vince. You need to take care of yourself."

Nodding, Vincent said, "I'll be back in a little while." As he left the room, he heard Cid tell one of his inappropriate, but always amusing jokes. His heart was warmed by Yuffie's laughter.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well another chapter. Yuffie and Vinnie are getting kinda cozy and Cloud's getting a kick out of it. And as always, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers!  
_

**CHOCOBOBURGER: **_ Thanks! I'm glad you like it._

**Lynn.reist: **_Yeah, Yuffie would definitely kick his ass. And I always thought that Cloud is smarter than most give him credit for. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing._

**les yeux sans visage****: **_Yeah, I tried to stick with the events of Dirge of Cerberus as much as possible. The two seemed close in the story and that's really what inspired this. Thanks for the review!_

**Ace: **_Thanks! I was afraid I was getting a little OOC. It's good to here I haven't yet. Thanks for the review._

**Glowpeace: **_Godo strikes me as the type of man who loves his daughter. __But__ she will do what he says and act the way a proper Wutain woman should dammit. I think Godo just cares more about tradition and Yuffie marrying the proper sort of man than her happiness. After all, throughout history, love had little to do with marriage and even less between rulers. I think Godo would consider it inconsequential as long as her husband would provide for her and be a good ruler. Anyway, sorry I yacked your ear off. Thanks for the review!_

**DarklingLinny: **_Well, here's another update for you. Let me know what you think and thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

Once the door hissed shut behind Vincent, Cid turned to Yuffie, a speculative gleam in his blue eyes.

"So, you and Vince seem kinda cozy, don't ya?"

Blushing, the ninja glared at the pilot snapping, "Well, duh, old man, we're friends!"

"Friends huh?" Cid snorted, "Well me and the Vamp're friends too and I don't see him hangin' 'round fussin' over me."

"Vinnie just feels bad 'cause I got hurt is all," Yuffie protested.

"We've all been hurt lotsa times, Yuf," Cid pushed, "Vincent never sat and held any of our hands. You seem ta be special."

Yuffie's blush deepened and she looked down at her lap. "Vinnie's always been nice to me."

"Why ya blushin', brat?" Cid teased, "All I did was ask a question."

"I'm not . . . okay maybe I am blushing," Yuffie admitted, "But that's only 'cause you're trying to make things up!"

"Was anything I said a lie?" Cid asked seriously.

For a moment, the ninja was tempted to say yes but knew the pilot wouldn't respond well to being called a liar. "No. . ."

"Why ya getting' all defensive?' Cid went on mercilessly. He wanted Yuffie wound up. If she was fighting with him then she wasn't being depressed over what a fuckin' ass Godo was being.

Yuffie opened her mouth to protest then caught the sparkle in Cid's blue eyes. "You're enjoying this!" the ninja accused, eyes narrowing.

"What's yer point?" When Yuffie only glared Cid laughed. "Deny it all ya want but Vincent has always had a soft spot fer ya. Vamp's always been nicer to you than the rest o' us. You might wanna think about that."

Closing her eyes and feigning sleep, Yuffie did just that. The ninja allowed her mind to drift back to the time just after Yuffie had stolen the group's material. AVALANCHE had rescued her from Don Corneo and even allowed her to stay with them after she had returned everything she had stolen. Still, the group and been angry and hurt, and were very distrustful of the ninja after that. Even sweet, gentle Aeris had put the ninja ha a distance.

One night, a couple weeks after the Corneo incident the group had gathered around the campfire as they usually did. Though Yuffie had joined them, the others huddled close together leaving the girl shivering alone on the opposite side. Vincent had as always been standing apart from the rest of the group, observing them silently with hose eerily beautiful crimson eyes.

The call of nature had prompted Yuffie to stand and seek the privacy of the woods.

"Where ya sneakin' off to, brat?" Cid demanded, voice laced with accusation.

"I just have to pee," the girl responded quietly.

"Everybody check yer fuckin' material," Cid sneered, "Never know then the thief's gonna take off with it again."

"I said I was sorry!" Yuffie yelled, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, "You just don't understand!"

"I understand yer a theif," Cid retorted.

"That's right, foo'," Barrett chimed in, "Ya can never trust a theif."

Yuffie looked to Tifa and Aeris for help but the women looked away. Cloud, Nanaki and Cait Sith watched passively. The ninja's lower lip began to trembled and spinning way, Yuffie walked quickly into the woods.

"Where ya runnin' off to ya fuckin', brat!" Cid called, "Truth hurts don' it."

"Enough, Highwind."

Everyone jumped as Vincent's quiet voice lashed across the night. "You've made your point," he said.

Barrett frowned, "Why you standin' up for that thief, Vampy?"

"Because no one here is without sin," came the soft reply.

Silence fell as the group considered Vincent's words. It was nearly half an hour later before Aeris broke the silence.

"Yuffie should be back by now."

"Maybe the kid's takin' a shit," Cid countered around his cigarette, "And if not who the hell cares. Good riddance."

"Cid!" Aeris admonished.

"She's a child, Highwind," Vincent said, staring out into the woods. "It's not safe out there." The gunman turned and strode in the direction Yuffie had gone, ignoring the rest of the group.

"Don't know why he cares so damn much," Cid groused half-heartedly.

"Do you want Yuffie dead?" Aeris asked, anger beginning to edge into her normally sweet voice.

Cid started, taken aback at the accusation. "I didn't say that, dammit!"

Aeris shook her head, "Yuffie is sixteen and she's been gone way longer than she should have been. There a lot of monsters in these woods. "Don't you care?"

"I didn't see ya defendin' her when she took your material," Cid shot back.

"No," Aeris said sadly, "I didn't"

"It is difficult to forgive someone who's betrayed you," Nanaki said in his gentle voice.

"Yuffie was wrong," Cloud agreed, "We did let her come back."

"And look how we've treated her since then," Aeris snapped, "Did we ask Yuffie _why_ she took our materia?"

"What possible reason could there be?" Tifa asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know," Aeris allowed, "But even if she didn't have a good reason everyone deserves a second chance." Aeris glared at her companions and stood, storming off to her tent.

The others could only watch the flower-girl go in shocked silence. They looked around at each other and then out into the woods where the gunman and ninja had disappeared.

Cloud sighed. "What a mess."

* * *

Vincent made his way slowly through the woods, senses straining to detect any sign of the ninja. For all she chattered incessantly, Yuffie could be both clever and stealthy when the need arose. By now, the gunman was far enough away from the campsite that he was becoming very concerned for Yuffie's safety. He was silently cursing Cid's cruelty when he heard it. Anyone else would have missed the soft sniffle that floated down from the branches above him.

Tilting his head up, Vincent scanned the branches above him. It took a moment but he spotted her, curled into a ball half way up the tree. The ninja's arms were wrapped around her legs and she leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Yuffie," Vincent called, "Come down."

"No." Tears were easily detected in the girl's shaky reply.

Sighing, Vincent easily leapt onto the branching above his head and maneuvered upward from branch to branch until he landed at Yuffie's side.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone," Vincent chided gently, crouching beside the girl's huddled form.

"I don't care!" Yuffie snapped, "Just leave me alone."

Silently, Vincent groaned in frustration. He just wasn't good at these types of things. "Cid often speaks before he thinks."

Yuffie's head snapped up tear tracks easily visible in the moonlight. "Don't try to tell me that he didn't mean it, Vinnie! He meant all of it!"

"Everyone felt betrayed when you took our materia, Yuffie," Vincent explained, "You left us in a very dangerous situation. Why? Why did you take the materia?"

Yuffie sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "You know, you're the first one to ask me that. No one else cared." Fresh tears fell from the girl's eyes. "I had to do it. The materia was for Wutai."

"I don't understand," Vincent tilted his head in confusion.

"Shinra took everything from us," Yuffie growled, "Shinra turned Wutai into a tourist town! They took our freedom, our pride . . . my mother. _He_ killed her, you know."

"He?"

"Sephiroth," Yuffie spat the name. "He killed her. I was three. He stabbed her to death right in front of me. I swore that I'd get revenge someday. "

"That doesn't explain why you stole from us, Yuffie," Vincent reminded her.

"My dad, . . . well, he ordered me to 'gather' all the materia I could find," Yuffie explained. "He's always been disappointed in me," she whispered, "But if I could get enough materia then we could throw Shinra out. Then . . . maybe, he'd be proud of me, you know?"

"So, took our materia in order to give it to your country," Vincent nodded.

"It's my home." Yuffie met Vincent's gaze and she was suddenly far older than her tender years. "I'm their _Lady_, Vince. The Single White Rose of Wutai. My father may be Emperor but my people look to me for guidance and hope as well. I – I can't let them down."

Glancing away, Yuffie continued, voice choking on repressed sobs, "I felt _so_ bad taking from you guys," she cried, "But what could I do? I really am sorry! I just want you to forgive me."

Watching Yuffie's small frame shake with sobs, Vincent felt something twist inside him. Not understanding his actions, only that he needed to do _something_, the gunman pulled the ninja to him, allowing her to sob into his chest, small hands clinging tightly to his shirt. He wrapped both arms around her, careful not to damage her soft skin with his claw.

"I'm so, so s-sorry!" Yuffie wailed. "Everyone hates me! I'd do _a-anything_ to make it up to all of you! It'd be b-better if a monster did get me."

Soon, Vincent was afraid that Yuffie was going to cry herself sick. "Yuffie," he called, tilting her face up to his, "First, I don't hate you and it would _not _be better if a monster got you. Don't ever say such again. Now, listen to me. I forgive you. Do you understand? I forgive you. It's all right."

Yuffie's eyes widened in shock and the she lunged at him, nearly knocking them both out of the tree. Slender arms wrapped around him in a death grip. Vincent stiffened then relaxed. Her 

comfort was more important now than his was. The girl continued to cry but not as hard this time for these were tears of relief. Eventually Yuffie quieted drifting into a fitful sleep.

A tiny smile appeared on Vincent's stoic face though hidden by his cloak. Carefully, Vincent gathered Yuffie into his arms, jumping from the tree. He landed gracefully, hardly even jarring the sleeping girl. Senses alert for any sign of monsters, Vincent made his way back to camp.

The pair had been gone for over an hour yet everyone, minus Aeris, were still gathered around the campfire. After Aeris' words, they had been unable to seek their beds until Vincent and Yuffie returned.

Tifa gasped as the pair stepped into the light cast by the fire. "Vincent! Is she okay?" The brunette jumped to her feet but was frozen by the cool look Vincent sent her way.

"No one seemed to care before," he growled, striding in the direction Yuffie's small tent. Before, Yuffie had shared a tent with the other girls but ever since she had rejoined the party Yuffie had been sleeping alone in a small pup tent.

Aeris emerged from her tent, drawn by Tifa's cry. "Vincent," the flower girl called approaching him slowly, "I know that you're angry but is she hurt? Do I need to get my healing things?"

Vincent appraised the girl for a long moment before nodding. Apparently, Aeris had found her heart again. The flower girl was too kind to hold any type of grudge for long. "No," he said, "She is not hurt. Only exhausted."

"Put her in the tent with me," Aeris requested, "I'll look after her."

Nodding again, Vincent changed direction, heading towards the tent that Aeris shared with Tifa.

"Just wait a moment and I'll get her sleeping bag," Aeris called, jogging towards Yuffie's tent. She emerged several moments later, sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket in hand.

"Hurry," Vincent said when Yuffie started shivering against him, "She's cold."

Aeris smiled as she led the gunman into her tent. _Who knew that Vincent has such a kind heart?_ Laying out the sleeping bag and pillow, Aeris instructed, "Lay her down, Vincent, so I can cover her up."

Gently, Vincent lay the ninja down. Yuffie shifted a bit and moaned, missing Vincent's warmth then settled as Aeris settled the blanket over her. The gunman stood but hesitated to leave the girl alone.

"It's okay," Aeris soothed, "You'll see."

Nodding once more, Vincent left the tent, confident that Yuffie was safe.

"How's the brat?" Cid asked from where the group stood just outside the fire.

The gunman continued wordlessly to the tent he shared with Nanaki and Cloud. Pausing just outside the tent, he turned back to face his companions. Vincent put all of his anger and contempt into his gaze as he first fixed crimson eyes on the pilot then on each of the others in turn. "Why don't you ask her yourselves?" he accused. "Yuffie thinks everyone hates her and that it would have been better if she had been killed by a monster tonight. I trust your precious materia is worth it." His eyes shifted back to Cid, "A warning, Highwind, speak to the girl like that again and you'll deal with me." Vincent disappeared into the tent leaving Cid sputtering and the rest of the group frozen in shock and guilt.

* * *

_Well another chapter. I'm not sure that I'm thrilled with the way this one ended but there it is. Let me know what you guys think and if I made any errors. I never actually played FFVII. Didn't play video games back then. So most of what I know is from Advent Children, DOC, reading and stuff that I've found online. So if I screwed up let me know. And now . . . my wonderful reviewers._

**Deep Odyssey: **_Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like it. This story is only going to be 8-10 chapters. I'm practicing writing shorter stories because it's something I don't do very well. But don't worry it will get finished. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**DarkLingLinny:**_ Well, Cid wasn't so nice in this chapter. But with such a rag tag group that was soo different things couldn't have been easy in the beginning. Bonds like theirs take time to form. I hope it worked with the story. Let me know what you think._

**Lynn.reist:**_ Not much Cloud in this chapter. Even I was surprised when Aeris took a role in this chapter. I never intended her to be really mentioned in the fic but she insisted. Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yuffie Awoke slowly, head and thoughts congested from the emotional upheaval of the previous night. Stretching sleepily, the ninja paused when her feed didn't connect with the walls of her pup tent. More awake now, she detected the gentle sounds of another's breathing. Opening crusted eyes, Yuffie lifted her head, startled to realize she was in Aeris and Tifa's tent. The fighter was not there but Aeris sat quietly on her sleeping bag.

"Good morning," Aeris smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"O-okay I guess," The Wutain answered warily. "What am I doing in here?"

"Sleeping, silly. It must be cold in that pup tent all alone," Aeris replied tilting her head.

"No one cared before," Yuffie muttered bitterly.

Aeris frowned and rose gracefully, picking her way over blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags to kneel next to her friend. Taking both Yuffie's hands in hers, Aeris said, "I'm so sorry, Yuffie."

"I stole your materia," Yuffie reluctantly reminded her.

"But we never asked why or gave you a chance to explain," Aeris shook her head, "And there's no excuse for how we've treated you."

Blinking rapidly, Yuffie whispered, "I really am sorry."

A single tear slid down the ninja's cheek and Aeris wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," Aeris stroked Yuffie's hair as the girl sniffled against her shoulder.

A shaky laugh and Yuffie lifted her head, a water smile on her face. "Deal."

Easing back, Aeris kept hold of Yuffie's hands. "Are you hungry? It's late but I'm sure there's some breakfast left for you."

"I don't want to see them," Yuffie said firmly. "They hate me so I don't want to talk to them."

"Even Vincent?" Aeris said teasingly. "He's really worried about you, I think. He's stopped by twice already to check on you."

"Really?" Yuffie blushed, "He – Vinnie was really nice to me."

Aeris stood and extended her hand. "Trust us, Yuffie. Trust me and Vincent. We'll make sure it's okay, you'll see."

Biting her lip, Yuffie took the flower girl's hand and rose hesitantly to her feet. Running a hand through her hair, she allowed Aeris to drag her out of the tent.

The others had gathered around the fire pit picking at the remains of the eggs and bacon Cid had cooked. Vincent, sitting on a rock a few feet apart from the others looked up as the girls emerged.

"Good morning, Yuffie," Vincent said in his low voice, "Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah," Yuffie eyed the others nervously as she answered, "Thanks."

Cid cleared his throat, saying gruffly, "There's some eggs and bacon left. Get the hell over here and get some. Yer too damned skinny."

Aeris hid her smile behind her hand and her eyes met Vincent's. Though his cloak obscured his face, his eyes held a twinkle of amusement. Smiling hesitantly, the ninja scampered over and took the plate Cid offered before looking for a place to sit. Vincent scooted over and a real smile lit Yuffie's face.

"Thanks, Vinnie." She ate, aware of the tense silence but she felt safe with Vincent next to her.

The ex-Turk was coolly watching the rest of the group, flashing red eyes practically daring someone to say something unkind. Swift retribution was promised if anyone chose to take that dare.

Finishing her meal, Yuffie stood, setting her plate with the others to be washed in the stream before they broke camp.

Wine colored eyes lifted from the ground. ". . . We're sorry," Tifa said sadly.

Eyes widening, Yuffie looked at the others to see each of them nod their heads in agreement.

We've been really hard on you," Cloud added, "And we didn't even let you explain. That wasn't right."

Cid shifted and scratched his head. "We don't hate ya either."

"And we don' want ya to be no monster bait neither," Barret finished.

"So," Tifa smiled tentatively, "If it's not too late, we'll listen if you want to tell us why you did it.

Yuffie told them. It wasn't easy but Vincent and Aeris both nodded encouragingly. Once the whole tale was out she felt better. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Can you forgive me?" They forgave her, once again asking her forgiveness in return.

Things settled, Cid turned to Vincent. "Will ya stop glarin' at me like her gonna murder me in my frickin' sleep now?"

"Perhaps." Vincent smirked.

Cid threw his hands up in the disgust and the group laughed before moving off to collected their gear leaving Vincent and Yuffie alone on the rock.

Turning to the gunman, Yuffie found him watching her from the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you," Yuffie blushed.

Long dark hair shifted as Vincent cocked his head. "What for?"

"The group forgiving me was largely because of you, I'd say." Vincent didn't answer but Yuffie wasn't expecting one. Instead, she leaned in towards her friend and pulling his cloak down a bit, placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Vinnie," she repeatedly softly.

Slowly, Vincent's face softened and the first smile Yuffie had even seen on the guman's face lifted the corners of his mouth. And softly, "You're welcome Yuffie.

Yer smiling like an idiot, kid, so ya can quite playin' 'possum," Cid drawled chucking a bit.

Sheepishly opening her eyes, Yuffie sat up a bit.

"What made ya so happy?"

"I-I was thinking about when I stole everyone's materia and you all were so mad at me." Yuffie smiled. "Vinnie and Aeris really stood up for me. I'd never really thought Vincent even liked me before that."

Cid grinned at the memory. "Thought vampy was gonna suck me dry in my sleep. I knew right then I never wanted ta be on that bastard's bad side again."

Laughing, Yuffie snuggled into her covers her heart lightened. "I think I really am gonna try and get some sleep now."

"Go ahead, Yuffs," Cid leaned back in his chair, "I'll be right here until Vince gets back."

Five minutes later both the ninja and the pilot were asleep.

_Author's Notes: Another chapter. Sorry this one took so long. You won't believe it but I finished this chapter and then got busy with work and school and forgot that I never updated. LOL. A couple more chapters to go. Make sure to tell me what you think!_

**Lynn.reist: **_Yeah, Aeris can be pretty stubborn. I hoe I managed the combination as well in this one. Let me know what ya think._


	7. Chapter 7

It was with reluctance that Yuffie heeded the soft voice above her and the gentle but insistent hand shaking her elbow. "Yuffie . . . it's time to wake up."

_Vincent?_ Yuffie's eyes drifted open and the ninja gingerly stretched, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes. Cid was gone had probably been so for hours. "What's going on?"

"We've just landed outside Edge," Vincent said, "We're going to sneak you into Seventh Heaven now. Tifa is waiting for us."

Swallowing nervously, Yuffie nodded and gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Okay. Let's go."

"First," Vincent handed her a glass of water and two pills, "Take these."

Yuffie lifted an eyebrow in question. "Why? They'll probably make me go back to sleep."

"The pills will make the trip less unpleasant," Vincent said, "And if you fall asleep on the way it would probably be for the best."

After a moment, Yuffie nodded and swallowed the pills. Once again, Vincent wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her into his arms. Yuffie sighed contentedly resting her head on his shoulder as the gunman carried her through the halls to the hatch where the others waited.

"Tifa's waiting," Cloud said pressing the button to lower the ramp, "Let's go."

Yuffie found that even with the painkiller racing through her bloodstream the trip was still uncomfortable enough to keep her from falling asleep though the pills also made this trip much more bearable than the first.

"Vincent?" Yuffie whispered as the group crept through the dark streets.

"Hmm?"

"What will I do now?"

"You will rest and get better."

"I mean after that."

Glancing down at the ninja cradled carefully against him Vincent said, "Rest first, Yuffie. There will be time for the rest when you are ready to face it."

Twenty minutes later, a relieved group arrived at the door to the bar and Cloud opened the door with his key.

Tifa was sitting at a table waiting for them. Seeing Yuffie cradled protectively in Vincent's arms the martial artist jump up, and raced over to them.

"Yuffie!"

"I'm okay, Tif," Yuffie assured her tiredly.

"I've got your room ready for you, Yufs," Tifa said with forced brightness, "Come on, Vincent."

Vincent followed Tifa up the stairs to the room Yuffie stayed in while visiting. The bedclothes were turned down already and the ex-Turk carefully slipped Yuffie under the covers. The ninja sighed in relief as the soft mattress enfolded her aching body.

"Thanks, guys," Yuffie murmured sleepily, "I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I know I'll have to face my dad eventually but . . ."

"Not until you're ready," Tifa assured her, "And you're not any trouble. Well . . . at least not about this," the older woman teased.

Yuffie smiled sleepily, eyes having trouble remaining open.

"Sleep, Yuffie," Vincent said softly, "You're safe."

"G'night," the ninja whispered as she fell asleep.

Tifa motioned for Vincent to follow her out into the hallway and then led the way back down the steps.

Cloud was sitting at one of the tables with Nanaki sitting on the floor a few feet away while Cid leaned against the bar, beer bottle in hand. Hearing footsteps on the stairs they looked up.

"How is she?" Cloud asked.

"Sleeping," Tifa answered, "Look, Reeve called a little while ago."

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Apparently Godo contacted him again," Tifa explained, "Reeve said he was really freaking out. He thinks Godo is worried about more than not being able to find Yuffie so he can make her get married. Reeve said that Godo seemed really afraid that something bad happened to Yuffie."

"A lot of this is his fault," Cloud pointed out.

"He's still her father," Tifa reminded him.

"Godo will just have to deal with it," Vincent spoke up firmly. "If we tell him that we know where Yuffie is he will only show up here and she is not ready."

"Vincent," Tifa said gently, "I'm worried about Yuffie too and I'd never let Godo force her to do something she really didn't want to do but it's not right to let him think his only child might be dead."

"I say it'll be good for the bastard," Cid grunted.

"It's really Yuffie's choice," Nanaki pointed out.

Reluctantly, Vincent nodded in agreement. "We'll tell her in the morning. Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Accepting Vincent's offer, Cloud, Cid, and Nanaki headed to bed while Tifa murmured something about sitting with Yuffie for a while.

Hours later, when Cloud came down to relieve him, Vincent went straight to Yuffie's room.

Tifa looked up groggily. "Hey, Vincent. She's been asleep the whole time. I think she's looks better already than she did when you guys showed up."

"Yuffie is healing well," Vincent acknowledged. "Cloud has relieved me but I am not tired. Get some sleep, Tifa. I will sit with Yuffie."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, even as she acknowledged how tired she was.

"Yes. Go on."

"Thanks, Vincent." Tifa gave him a sleepy smile and a wave before leaving. Vincent heard her footsteps head downstairs instead of down the hall to her bedroom. _Probably wants to talk to Cloud._ Vincent sat in the vacated chair and sometime during the night drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Yuffie awoke feeling much better. Her muscles still ached but she felt stronger and was able to sit up with only a wince. A bright smile lit her features when she saw Vincent asleep in the chair by his bed. Moving carefully, Yuffie swung her feet to the floor trying not to make any noise and wake the sleeping gunman.

The ninja was very pleased that though her legs wobbled they didn't buckle. Creeping unsteadily across the floor Yuffie reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

_Damn._ Yuffie froze just before the door turning carefully to meet Vincent's gaze. "Downstairs?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry, Vinnie," Yuffie said in exasperation, "And before you mother hen me to death I feel a lot better. I _need_ to get out of bed for a while. I won't overdo it I promise!"

Though frowning sternly, inside Vincent was delighted to see Yuffie returning to her hyper, sneaky, ninja ways. "If you get tired you will come back up here and rest."

"I promise. Now can we go downstairs? I can smell Tifa's pancakes from here!" Yuffie gave a soft bounce.

"Very well," Vincent smirked, standing and following the girl from the room.

Vincent insisted on helping her down the stairs though Yuffie protested that it was necessary. Six sets of eyes watched the pair in amusement as they bickered back and forth the whole way down.

Yuffie looked up to find everyone watching her. "Uh . . . hey guys."

"Aunt Yuffie!" Marlene cheered, jumping up from her seat to give the older girl a hug. "Do you feel better? I missed you!"

Chuckling fondly, Yuffie ran her hand over Marlene's hair. "Of course I feel better! You should know that a little thing like a behemoth won't keep a ninja like me down for long."

"Behemoths aren't little," Denzel pointed out though he too was smiling pleased to see Yuffie on her feet.

As Marlene walked with Yuffie and Vincent to the table Tifa said, "Are you sure you should be out of bed, Yuffie?"

"I already promised Vinnie I'd be careful," Yuffie said waving away her concern, "I'll be careful I promise."

"Then you better sit down and eat," Cloud said stabbing some pancake with his fork, "Or with the way Cid eats there won't be any left."

"I've seen ya put away your fair share too, chocobo head," Cid groused.

Yuffie laughed as Cloud and Cid flung good natured insults back and forth. _It's so good to be back here again._

After the meal was over and the dishes cleared away, Cloud exchanged a look with Vincent who nodded tersely.

"Yuffie," Cloud began reluctantly, "There's something we need to talk about."

Frowning, Yuffie nodded for him to continue though she thought she could guess. It was obviously something to do with her current situation.

"Reeve called last night," Tifa said, "Your father had contacted him again. Reeve . . . well Reeve thinks that your father is really worried that something bad happened to you. We haven't told him that we know where you are obviously and he's starting to panic."

The ninja said nothing.

"Yuffie," Cloud said, "Godo is afraid that you're dead."

"Maybe you should let him know you're alive at least even if you don't tell him where you are," Tifa urged quietly.

Cid snorted. "The second the kid breaks her silence Godo will find her."

"This is probably true," Nanaki agreed, "Godo is known for his resourcefulness."

"I . . . I . . ." Yuffie shook her head frustrated.

"It's your decision," Vincent told her gently.

"All he cared about what making me marry who _he_ wanted me to," Yuffie whispered, "But . . . he's my old man. I can't let him think I'm dead." Taking a steadying breath the ninja nodded. "I'll talk to him. At least I'll have a day or two before he gets here to prepare myself."

"What are you going to do?" Tifa asked concerned.

"I don't know yet," Yuffie admitted. "Hopefully I'll figure it out before he gets here."

* * *

_Author's Note: Another chapter! Just one more to go. I decided to break up my usual rotation of stories and finish this one because I'm almost finished with Crisis Core and I have a story idea I want to start just as soon as I finish the game. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I'm also working on the next chapter of Second Chances and hopefully will have it out soon. I hope to have the final chapter of this story out within the next several days. So if you have any requests or things that I missed its time to speak up. And now my wonderful reviewers._

**DarklingLinny: **_Well, there's your update. Let me know what you think!_

**MakotoJinx:**_ Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yeah, yeah I ended up changing it. I got positive reviews for the most part but didn't like the original ending. Epilogue to follow._

Yuffie's hands shook as she dialed Godo's private number with Vincent's phone. The gunman stood behind her one hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You can do this," he murmured.

The phone rang four times before Godo picked up.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"D-Dad?"

"Yuffie!" Godo's voice was shocked and filled with disbelieving relief. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded, even though Godo couldn't see, "I-I got a little banged up but I'm okay now."

"A little banged up, she says," Vincent muttered. Yuffie resolutely ignored him.

"Yuffie, I demand that you return home immediately," Godo snapped, sounding more like the grouchy emperor that Yuffie expected.

"No." Yuffie bit her lip hating how her voice trembled. The hand on her should massaged gently reminding the ninja of Vincent's protective presence. _Like I could forget with how freakin' close he's standing._

"What?" Godo sputtered, "I am your father and your emperor. I order you to return home at once."

"Gee, Dad," Yuffie snapped, "That worked so well before what makes you think it'll work now! I'll get right on it. Not!"

Vincent smirked hearing the rising anger steady the girl's voice. _That's it, Yuffie. Show him how strong you are._

"I have not released you from the betrothal agreement," Godo growled, "Our family honor is at stake. You must return home and honor the contract."

"No, I don't," Yuffie yelled, "I didn't agree to the damned contract so I don't have to honor anything!"

"Tell me where you are and I will come and retrieve you," Godo demanded.

"Look," Yuffie said sadly, "I heard that you thought I was dead and I didn't want you to worry. I'm not coming back. You know that I'm fine now so I'm gonna go."

"Yuffie! Wait," Godo said sounding less imperious now, "Tell me where you are. We will talk."

"_Just_ talk?"

"Just talk."

There was silence for a long moment before Yuffie answered. "We can talk but don't think you'll change my mind."

"I only want to talk, daughter," Godo assured her, "Tell me where you are."

"No. You'll figure it out soon enough. I need some peace for now. I'll see you when you get here, Dad."

Yuffie hung up in the middle of Godo's angry sputter. "Well," she said with false cheer, "He'll be here in a day or so."

"Did you mean what you said about not going back?" Vincent asked sitting down on Yuffie's bed. Wanting some privacy, Yuffie had retreated to her room to make the call allowing only Vincent to stay with her.

"I-I don't know," Yuffie looked up with troubled eyes. "I'm the only heir to the throne but . . . I've given so much . . . I . . . I just want something for myself. Just this once. Is it so bad to want to marry someone _I _chose?"

"Of course not," Vincent replied standing up, "Marriage, especially the kind you will have to make will be for the rest of your life. You should at least be able to stand the man. I wish . . ."

"You wish what?" Yuffie asked, looking questioningly up at Vincent as he approached, stopping in front of her.

"This." Vincent leaned down, arms wrapping tightly around Yuffie's slight frame.

Yuffie shivered as the gunman's lips claimed hers. Previously, the ninja would have admitted to a crush on the ex-Turk but this . . . this was consuming. Too soon, Vincent released her and after brushing his thumb across her cheekbone strode quickly from the room. Yuffie could only stare in confused silence.

Godo arrived two days later. During that time, neither Vincent nor Yuffie had spoken of the kiss. Instead, they performed a type of nervous dance, brushing against each other as they passed, sitting next to each other at the table, and holding hands when no one was looking.

The others noticed but said nothing. As Tifa said, "It's cute and about damned time."

Yuffie knew Godo had arrived in Edge an hour before he arrived. After all, it was difficult for the Royal Wutain Air Fleet to arrive quietly.

When Godo stormed inside, flanked by his guards, Yuffie was sitting quietly at a table, hands folded Tifa sat next to her supportively. Vincent stood behind her chair close enough that she you feel his body heat. Cloud, Cid and Nanaki stood protectively behind them while Marlene and Denzel watched from the top of the stairs since they were forbidden to come down until Godo had left.

"I finally found you, Yuffie," Godo said, displeasure clear.

"Took you longer than I thought," Yuffie smirked.

"Are you ready to come home?"

"I thought you just wanted to _talk_, Dad."

"I thought you would come to your senses," Godo snapped.

"Are you going to make me marry that old man?"

Godo flushed and shook his head, "Yuffie, this is how it has always been! It is our way."

Smiling sadly, Yuffie shook her head, "It may be tradition, but it is not _my _way. If you won't change your mind then I'm never coming home."

The guards tensed behind the Emperor, horrified at hearing their Princess so openly defy her father.

"M-my Lord?" The head of the guard stammered. "Do you wish me to . . .?"

"I wouldn't do it," Vincent warned, one hand resting on Cerberus, crimson eyes flashing gold.

"I'd listen to Vincent," Cloud added, one hand reaching up for the handle of his sword, "If you try and take Yuffie we won't hold back." Cid nodded agreement, shifting his grip on his spear.

Hesitating, Godo looked between his daughter and her friends. He knew that his guards were no match for the people who had brought down Sephiroth.

"Yuffie," Godo tried, "Don't you care about your people? Your duty? Does none of this matter?"

Rising slowly, Yuffie walked wearily around the table. "Of course I care. I spent years robbing good people blind to get materia for Wutai. When I helped defeat Sephiroth, I was fighting for Wutai. When I battled Deepground . . . I fought for Wutai," Yuffie paused and looked back at her friends, "And I fought for my friends. As they're now ready to fight for me."

The ninja extended a pleading hand to her father and in her quiet dignity, the room's occupants could see the queen she would someday become. "I would do nearly anything for my people. I don't _want_ to rule Wutai," Yuffie admitted, "I'm a pretty shitty princess, I guess. I will do my best though when it's time. But, I won't throw away my only chance at happiness when it isn't necessary. Wutai will do just as well if I marry for love." Blinking rapidly against tears, Yuffie finished in a whisper, "I've sacrificed so much. I just want a chance to be happy."

The anger faded from Godo's face to be replaced with resignation. "This is your final decision?"

"Yes," Yuffie said, "Until you pass a law guaranteeing all future princesses the right to choose their life-partner I will not return home."

"I will speak to my advisors," Godo said at last, "You leave me no choice. If you do not take your place as queen then the Kisaragi dynasty falls. I only hope you choose well, Yuffie. For your sake for Wutai's."

A secretive smile eased the sadness from Yuffie's pretty features. Vincent eased to her side and she reached out to take his hand. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that one, Dad. I have a good feeling about that."

"The Council will fight this," Godo reminded her, sharp eyes raking over Vincent appraisingly. Yuffie knew that Godo referred to more than just the reformation of ancient Wutai law.

"A wise ruler listens to his advisors," Vincent said softly.

"But," Yuffie finished, "Haven't you always told me that in the end that ruler must follow their own heart?"

A rueful grin eased the hard features of Godo's face. "_Now_ you choose to remember something I said."

"Had to happen sometime," Yuffie teased.

Godo hesitated then opened his arms for his daughter. Tifa sniffled when Yuffie stepped into them. "I _do_ want you to be happy, Yuffie," Godo whispered gruffly. "You are my daughter." Godo eased back again and looked into Yuffie's eyes. "You are defiant, hard headed, and sneaky. You also are strong and have a pure heart. I am proud of you." The Emperor of Wutai placed a kissed on his daughter's forehead before stepping back and sweeping out of the bar followed by his stunned personal guard.

"I love you too, Dad," Yuffie whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Three years later . . .

Yuffie walked down the Shera's ramp, Vincent's hand clutched in hers, and followed closely by her friends. Even the ever-busy Reeve had taken time from his duties to be present for this special occasion.

The Council had finally relented and the Godo's decree was to be signed into law at a special ceremony. The Emperor had to pay a generous amount of gil to the Hiroshiama clan to smooth over their anger but had done so with only a few grumbles.

Godo had worked hard to get his Council to bend to his wishes but in the end Yuffie's stubborn nature had made the decision for them. Six months ago, Yuffie and Vincent were married in a small ceremony attended only by their friends. The ninja had written her father after the fact.

The Council had better get crackin' or start putting out Help Wanted posters to find their next ruler.

Love,

Yuffie Valentine

P.S. Vincent says hello.

With no other choice they stubborn men had relented.

"And that's one of the first things that will change when I become queen," Yuffie said upon receiving word of the Council's capitulation. "There are going to women as well as men on the Council. Wutai needs to change with the times or she won't survive."

So, now, AVALANCHE had come to Wutai to witness the documents signing and to see Yuffie and Vincent marriage blessed in the customs of Wutai during which Yuffie would officially be named her father's heir. This was the first time Yuffie had been home in three years.

"Last chance, Vinnie," Yuffie said seeing Godo approach. She could hear her friends chuckling behind them.

"My last chance was six months ago," Vincent reminded her, "And," he turned her towards him, "I don't want another one."

Vincent leaned down and kissed his wife absently giving Cloud and Cid the finger as they made gagging noises in the background.

Parting with a smile, Vincent and Yuffie held hands as they met the Emperor.

I can do this, Yuffie thought, embracing her father, Because I have my friends. I'm not alone.

_And it's over! I don't know if I'm quite happy with the ending but unless you guys hate it I'll probably let it stand. It's been an adventure and don't forget to check out my Crisis Core fic once I finish the game and get it started. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I honestly couldn't do this without you guys. Thanks for all your support. Good bye until next time._


End file.
